


Daredevil Imagine: Helping Young Kids With Homework

by marvelandimagine



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: Reader insert: How the Daredevil boys handle helping your kids with homework
Relationships: Anatoly Ranskahov/Reader, Frank Castle/Reader, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Reader, Matt Murdock/Reader, Vladimir Ranskahov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Daredevil Imagine: Helping Young Kids With Homework

**Anatoly** : Tolya is such a (not-so)secret NERD who loved school right up until the mob life basically forced him to drop out at 17. He’s super involved in your son’s education and seeing him learn -- he wants him to go to a great college and get the opportunities and life that he never had in Russia. Kolya happily goes to him for everything but English help (Anatoly tried for about two minutes before you heard a yell of “MAMA” in unison). Some of your most contented moments are of watching them together at the table and seeing them both light up when Kolya can work through something hard correctly.

 **Vladimir** : Despite dropping out at 13 and constantly criticizing the American school system, he would do anything for your daughter and has bragged that she was a genius basically since she was born -- he was constantly getting excited and telling you to come over and see whatever task she did (“Vova, I know she’s ‘the smartest baby on the planet,’ but I’ve seen her match shaped blocks to their holes probably 800 times.” “Da, but she did it so fast today!”) He actually has a great memory and comes up with dumb rhymes and wordplay to help Nadia remember things like dates and events (”Columbus came here in 1492, killed all the natives and stole their land too”). And since he was making Molotov cocktails in elementary school (which you expressly forbade him to repeat with your daughter), he’s the perfect person to help out with non-lethal science projects (despite his muttering of “What is point if she cannot use it as a weapon?,” like when the three of you made a volcano with baking soda that destroyed the kitchen, and your ribs hurt from laughing.

 **Matt** : If he wasn’t an attorney, you think he should’ve been a teacher. He was so, SO good with kids, and he told you how much it meant to have his dad there to encourage him with his schoolwork, so he wanted to be sure to do the same. You tended to help a little more just due to the nature of work and Daredevil keeping him pretty busy, but he always made some kind of time to sit down with your son and check up on his day and if he needed help with anything. Your son always patiently read out loud, and your heart melted seeing Matt grin and ruffle Jack’s hair with a “Good job.”

 **Foggy** : Foggy is a disaster of a teacher, which he attributes to having to “squish everything out of my brain that wasn’t case law for years,” but he’s a great support nonetheless. When your daughter gets overwhelmed or upset at difficult questions or starts panicking about an upcoming test, he’s always there to swoop in with a big hug and a reminder that school is important, but ice cream is also important, and that she and her Dad must absolutely have some before thinking any harder, because “ice cream is one of the world’s best brain foods.” You just smiled and waited for them to come home in a half hour or so, Katie calmed down and presenting you with your favorite cone.

 **Frank** : Frank loved the twins, but he could get frustrated when they didn’t understand something -- or when he didn’t. God bless him, he really did try to help them with their math homework, but within what felt like seconds, you heard his scrape of the chair and their giggles of “Oooooo, Daddy swore!” as he came over to you, hands running through his hair in distress: “You’ve got to be kidding me!! They call this MATH?? Why the hell are there letters then, huh??” You then led the real homework help, and Frank was there with high fives and M&Ms to toss in their mouths as a reward (“Honey, they aren’t seals.” “Eh, yeah, but look how happy they are. ARF, ARF, KIDDOS!”)


End file.
